


Memórias Compartilhadas

by Pathway_BR



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathway_BR/pseuds/Pathway_BR
Summary: Quando Kikyou revive, ela e Kagome compartilham uma mesma alma — e também suas memórias.Ao se perceber sonhando todas as noites com lembranças da vida de Kikyou, Kagome começa a refletir sobre o mistério da reencarnação, confundindo-se pelo misto de sentimentos de uma alma fragmentada e pelo chamado de sua outra metade. Levada pelo dilema de definir a si mesma como um indivíduo próprio e embalada por emoções que não compreende totalmente se são suas ou não, a jovem Higurashi questiona suas incertezas — levando Kikyou a repensar em sua própria vida-em-morte.Conectadas, descobrem uma na outra as respostas para suas vidas partidas — e para o problema envolvendo aquele homem de cabelos prateados.





	Memórias Compartilhadas

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma fanfic experimental.  
> A escrita se dá em uma espécie de segunda pessoa, embora não siga exatamente a norma. Não creio que estará difícil de entender. O "você" escrito frequentemente se relaciona a Kagome, desde que segue-a para ilustrar a perspectiva dela.  
> Essa fanfic estava engavetada por um bom tempo, mas finalmente resolvi terminá-la. Ficou um pouco longa, mas acho que era necessário. Ela também é fruto dos meus pensamentos sobre a Kikyou, personagem que adoro tanto.  
> Peço desculpas antecipadamente se houverem erros. Mesmo revisando várias vezes, sempre algo pode acabar passando.  
> No mais, espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

Quando você ouviu a voz dela pela primeira vez, sentiu como se soasse em seus ouvidos de forma familiar, quase como o sentimento de se deparar com o seu primeiro caderno de desenho ou como ouvir uma música de ninar da infância — mas não tão confortante quanto. _Isto é meu, isto é eu_. Embora nunca a tivesse ouvido antes, era como se isso não fizesse diferença; tão logo, inundou-se com os sentimentos da outra: o pânico e a agonia de uma mulher arrancada de si — de ti — de volta à uma vida miserável, fragmentada. Jogada em concha fria, amarga e _partida._

Inuyasha não podia ouvir aquele clamor, mas você podia. E a medida em que o seu próprio desespero se misturava com o dela, a consciência de que estavam atadas de uma forma mais profunda do que qualquer outra te atingiu com um grito sufocado por sua própria incapacidade de se mover.

Você agarrou-se desesperadamente no que era seu. Agora vocês eram — você era? —  duas caminhando sobre a _mesma_ terra, a _mesma_ época.

➹

Na primeira noite em que sonhou com imagens, sentimentos, pensamentos — lembranças — que não eram suas, você não pôde evitar a empatia. Isso sempre foi algo seu.

Você viu uma jovem garota, talvez entre oito, dez anos, que lembrava a si mesma, mas que ao tempo se diferia. Você nunca tinha visto aquela expressão em si. Quando seu pai morreu, foi o dia mais triste da sua vida; você não entendia ao certo o que era morte na época e lembrou o quão perdida uma garotinha poderia se sentir — mas sua mãe estava lá. Seu avô estava lá e você teria um irmão. Você não estava sozinha.

Mas aquela garota tinha de olhar por si própria. Enquanto observava os restos de seus pais queimarem até tornarem-se cinzas na pira funerária, Kikyou tinha uma expressão rígida e amarga. A mandíbula apertada, os lábios comprimidos até perderem a cor, a pele pálida, olheiras profundas e os olhos vagos e vermelhos, perdidos. O bebê nos braços dela, que você reconheceu como Kaede, mexia-se, observando o fogo interessada. O peso de perder seus pais e de ser responsável pela irmã — por si mesma — era sufocante.

O sentimento de perda te contaminou como se fosse seu; o início da garoa tocou o seu rosto e o dela — e era fria. Você não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Era esmagador e você ansiou por gritar, mas você não podia. O fardo da solidão cresceu e se alastrou por _vocês_.

Seu peito se apertou com dor e a noção de injustiça floresceu. _Ela_ não podia depender de mais ninguém. _Ela_ tinha que ser o porto seguro de outra vida.

A percepção de que que aquilo era real e que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito te arrastou para fora do sonho em um estado quase que letárgico. Você demorou para se livrar da dormência e seus pensamentos estavam contaminados por ela; você se abraçou e permitiu que as lágrimas salgadas escapassem. _Sinto muito_ , você orou. Como se ela pudesse te ouvir.

A saudade de casa te dominou.

➹

Você sabia que era excruciante no momento que sua alma se dividiu em duas. Tudo o que você pensava sobre lógica foi despedaçado e de repente uma ligação entre tudo o que você é, era, sente e sentia começou a fervilhar por dentro. Não havia mais sequer como diferenciar; a dor dela era a sua dor — como duas partes de um todo, mas que não eram o mesmo divididas. O eco da voz de sua professora surge no fundo da sua mente e você repensa sobre algo que antes não tinha se atentado: o todo não é apenas uma soma das partes, porque o todo e as partes se influenciam e se determinam; _eu sou, você é, nós éramos, nós seremos —_ pessoas diferentes.

➹

Na segunda vez em que compartilharam memórias, você descobriu que ela também te via. Você sonhou com a noite em que seu avô foi internado. Você tinha nove anos e mesmo que não fosse nada preocupante, ficou com medo porque agora já entendia o que era morte. “O vovô vai embora também?” e a pergunta soava frágil, hesitante; a lembrança do alívio que sentiu quando sua mãe a confortou, como sempre fazia com sua aura gentil, ainda estava fresca em sua memória. Porém, havia algo mais: uma presença familiar — e segura.

Não podia vê-la, mas sabia que estava lá. A mistura dos seus próprios sentimentos somado a outros. O que uma pessoa sente quando lembra de um bom dia? Uma espécie de nostalgia, todavia, por algo que não se viveu. Mas igualmente atada à amargura, inveja e _solidão_.

Mais uma vez você sentiu o quanto era injusto, porque mesmo que vocês fossem, de uma estranha maneira, o mesmo, vocês não eram. Sua alma sentiu-se triste; e feliz. Não eram a mesma vida, não a mesma pessoa.

Todavia, o que era tamanha e complicada dor que você podia sentir pela — e como se fosse — a outra?

Você quis se desculpar, embora não fosse culpa sua. Você quis dizer que ela não merecia, embora tivesse a certeza de que ela sabia. E teve a súbita sensação de que talvez ela se sentisse da mesma forma. Não pode evitar de pensar, afinal, sobre estes sentimentos. A pergunta girou em sua mente: _meus ou seus?_

_Nossos_ , decidiu por fim.

➹

Não demorou para que você descobrisse que não acontecia toda noite, mas você não conseguia explicar o por quê; depois de um tempo, você não achava que isso realmente importava. Essa conexão era algo diferente de tudo o que você podia explicar; assim, se decidiu em não contar para ninguém. Isso era algo, de certa forma, pessoal — _íntimo_ —, e você descobriu que não queria dividir.

Quando deslizou para dentro do mundo dos sonhos e das lembranças novamente, você assistiu uma Kikyou um pouco mais velha do que da última vez sorrindo para uma Kaede que havia acabado de dar os primeiros passos. Ela bateu as palmas em aprovação, o que fez a criança rir para a irmã mais velha. A sacerdotisa em treinamento havia acabado de retornar da plantação; suas unhas estavam cheias de terra — ainda que recebesse ajuda dos aldeões e de seu mestre, ela precisava trabalhar para ter certeza de ter o suficiente para cuidar da irmã, a qual levava para onde quer que fosse.

Kikyou não tinha tempo para ter amigos. Ela tinha conhecidos, pessoas as quais ela tinha que olhar por ou manter-se em boa convivência. Era independente e não compartilhava segredos ou fraquezas, gostos ou risadas, mas você reconheceu a onda de afeto a qual ela sentia por sua única irmã. E você sentiu-se bem, pois agora a conhecia um pouco mais.

➹

Na vez seguinte em que ela te alcançou, você percebeu como as memórias diferenciavam-se de sonhos comuns através da sensação e da nitidez. Era como se imergir em grande lago cristalino; era fluído, suave como a pressão da água sustentando seu corpo e tão quente quanto poderia ser em um dia de sol.

Ela te viu conhecer o irmão pela primeira vez. Você estranhou o rosto tão rosado e o choro alto do bebê e perguntou para sua mãe porque ele chorava; ela sorriu e explicou que era necessário — Souta era um garoto sadio. Era a primeira vez que você via a sua mãe tão feliz depois da morte do seu pai. Ela perguntou se você queria segurá-lo e você o pegou, desajeitada e ao mesmo tempo empolgada. Logo, o menino parou de chorar enquanto você o ninava; você sorriu, revelando o dente de leite faltando em sua boca.

Tornou-se mais fácil para você discernir aquela emoção terna que não era sua. Você quis chamá-la e dizer: _essa família é sua também_. Mais uma vez, você não podia — mas esperava que ela sentisse.

➹

Você reparou no quanto ela se esforçava todos os dias e sua própria vida lhe pareceu tão pacífica quanto poderia ser. Assistiu a garota fazer de tudo: orar, ler, meditar, trabalhar, aprender sobre ervas, ajudar os aldeões e treinar com o arco até as articulações dos seus dedos e braços implorarem por descanso.

Além de, é claro, cuidar da irmã.

E você viu a expressão de Kikyou se entristecer, seu peito se contrair e o seus braços se apertarem protetoramente ao redor de Kaede quando a menina quis saber porque não tinha pais.

➹

Souta estava implorando para levar o gato para casa. Ele estava com os joelhos ralados e chorava por causa do tropeço enquanto você estava gritando dizendo que ele não deveria correr. O menino parou com as lágrimas assim que viu felino, rapidamente o nomeando. Você não via motivo para negar, mas o fato de que ele a desobedeceu fez você querer deixar que ele implorasse um pouco mais. Uma estranha sensação veio como  um burburinho no fundo do seu peito, e você soube que era assim que ela ria.

Você logo cedeu. O gato gordo e preguiçoso esfregou-se nas suas pernas, pedindo carinho e não havia como resistir àquelas orelhinhas fofas. Buyo tinha gostado de você.

➹

A adrenalina corria em suas veias e você se perguntou como era possível que não acordasse; Kikyou tinha matado um youkai pela primeira vez e você chocou-se com sua idade precoce. A criatura estava possuindo o corpo de um dos aldeões e sugou-o até seu último suspiro. Ela havia falhado em salvá-lo, mesmo que tivesse feito tudo o que podia. Quando o monstro materializou-se em sua real forma, a flecha certeira purificou-o, mas Kikyou não sentiu qualquer orgulho ou alívio — o olhar dela pairava sobre o cadáver do homem. Cada vez mais próximo, a sacerdotisa ouviu os passos apressados da filha do falecido; Kikyou antecipou-se e não deixou-a se aproximar, mesmo que gritasse e a estapeasse. Nenhuma uma garota deveria ver o pai naquele estado. _Sinto muito_ , dizia e repetia. Kikyou, que tornara-se endurecida, ainda era gentil.

➹

Ela te assistiu ser arrastada para dentro do poço. Você sentiu um misto de emoções complicadas. Nervosismo, dor, saudade, preocupação — ciúme? Você discerniu o que não era seu e compartilhou a própria sensação de medo. De ser uma estrangeira numa terra estranha, repentinamente jogada numa terra de monstros. Mas ao mesmo tempo, dividiu sua perspectiva ensolarada e curiosa, sua fé natural na boa intenção das pessoas e suas irritações e preocupações com aquele garoto grosseiro e teimoso a partir de suas brigas bobas. Sua disposição para ajudar mesmo que algo não estivesse relacionado a você.

Das diversas coisas que compartilhava com Kikyou, suas diferenças eram as mais importantes — e ela entendia isto também.

➹

A medida que ela envelhecia, você sabia o que estava por vir; aquela foi uma das vezes mais difíceis. Você viu a maneira como _eles_ se conhecerem. Como conversaram (e você sentiu ciúme porque ele não te tratava daquela forma; mas mais uma vez, vocês não eram a mesma pessoa — e você não podia e nem devia pedir por isso), como se olharam, como se _abraçaram_... como ela compartilhou sua fragilidade e vontade de não ser nada mais que uma mulher. O amor que nasceu com a vontade de se abrigar e ser cuidada nos braços dele, mas que _carecia_ de confiança. Você podia sentir o choro preso no peito e a vontade de poder mudar, a vontade de  _viver_ que ela possuía. A incerteza e a esperança, o anseio de liberdade e o dever das responsabilidades, o calor do afeto e amargura da aflição. O desespero da suposta traição encharcado com o sangue da ferida fatal que selou as inseguranças da sacerdotisa, marcando o quanto fora tola. Ela tinha confiado no que ela combatia.

_Estúpida_ , ela pensava. Quando finalmente desviava os olhos do dever, era o que recebia. Você viu ela se arrastar pelo chão, tentando rastejar para fora do desespero enquanto sua vida se esvaía.

_Dever, dever, dever_. Uma última flecha para redimir seu pecado.

Ainda assim, não conseguiu matá-lo.

Você entendeu o ódio dela por tudo o que foi tomado de si. Um ódio que não havia a quem culpar, pois nada poderia ser devolvido. Amargura, raiva e solidão; contudo, havia uma pequena parte que agora chorava em sofreguidão quando o via. O anseio de ser protegida, de ser _amada_.

Mesmo que aquele corpo estivesse morto, ela só gostaria de ter o que não foi capaz. Ainda que com pensamentos e motivações divergentes, ela era uma mulher com responsabilidades demais que se deixou sentir e foi brutalizada.

Isso te feriu tão profundamente que você quis que parasse. Você não queria ver, vivenciar mais desse sofrimento e você entendeu a necessidade dele de querer ajudá-la.

➹

Você não precisou pensar duas vezes para sair correndo atrás dos carregadores de almas quando se viu sozinha numa das raras ocasiões na Era Feudal. Aos tropeços e arquejos, agradecendo a lua cheia que iluminava seu caminho, você deparou-se em uma clareira. Logo de frente a uma grande árvore, rodeada por almas e youkais, jazia a mulher com quem estivera compartilhando memórias a tantas, perturbadoras, noites.

O nome dela não passou de um sussurro em sua boca. Você estava congelada, encarando hesitantemente. Não era mais um sonho. A mulher, agora mais velha do que na maioria de suas lembranças, estava adormecida. Seu rosto pálido mostra-se sereno e inconscientemente você a compara com uma boneca a qual tivera na infância. Você não consegue deixar de pensar que ela parece diferente de você e isso te conforta; _ela é bonita_ , admira-se.

De repente, Kikyou abre os olhos, e frente a sua visão, ergue-se subitamente.

“Você…”.

Sua presença acordada era totalmente diferente. Ela era uma mulher; você, uma garota. Involuntariamente, você recua um passo para trás. Mesmo que se sentisse próxima de Kikyou, não necessariamente era. Saber o que sabia não significava que a outra sequer _tolerava_ sua presença.

“Você passou pela minha barreira, huh”, sua voz era tão séria quanto seus olhos.

“Ahn… ba… barreira?”, por um instante você se perde no que ela diz, antes de voltar à realidade. Seu nervosismo pela presença dela era evidente “Tinha uma?”.

A sacerdotisa fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, e suspira. Seu rosto relaxa e uma sombra de algo que você identifica como tristeza revela-se.

“Está certo… Porque você sou eu”, diz por fim.

Engolindo seco por um instante, sua falta de resposta faz ela desviar o olhar de você, apática. E isso te incomoda.

“De alguma maneira… Eu acho que isso está errado”, Kikyou volta a te olhar, esperando. Você se obriga a falar firmemente. “Eu não sou você. Somos pessoas totalmente diferentes”.

Vocês se encaram por alguns segundos, antes dela concordar vagamente “Somos”. Há tantas coisas que você gostaria de falar para ela. Todos aqueles sentimentos palpitando em seu peito, e ainda assim, a barreira de impessoalidade e incerteza te freou. Kikyou parece sentir a intensidade do seu olhar.

“Diga o que você quer, menina”.

“Você tem visto isso também, não tem?”, soltou “Os sonhos. São reais, não são?”.

Kikyou pausa por um momento também.

“São”, diz, parecendo decidir que não valia a pena tentar negar. “Parece que o fato de compartilharmos a mesma alma entrelaçou nossas memórias, desde que eu retornei para poder acessá-las”, explicou. “Nós podemos sentir a outra nos sonhos, porque a alma está chamando a parte que falta”, uma sombra de sorriso meio sarcástico, meio amargurado veio tão rápido quanto desapareceu. Você sentiu como se isso fosse errado.

“Na realidade”, continuou, desviando o olhar. “se você se esforçar o suficiente, pode sentir isso mesmo acordada. É mais fácil quando os sentimentos são fortes”.

“Eu nunca senti acordada antes”, você admite.

“Isso é porque suas próprias emoções estavam muito intensas”. Kikyou levanta sua mão direita, chamando os youkais ao seu redor, os quais concentram-se em enchê-la com outras almas e, mais uma vez, isso te incomoda. A sacerdotisa parece sentir isso, dando um meio sorriso sem humor. “Você passou muito tempo pensando sobre mim, não foi, Kagome?”, o som de seu nome deslizando pela boca dela foi estranho, e você enrijeceu, arrepiada. Os olhos de Kikyou eram duros.

“Eu ouvi você”.

Seu coração acelera e você se sente nervosa. Ela sabia. “Kikyou, eu…”.

“Sente muito?”, interrompe. As palavras têm um som amargo. “Por quê? Por que eu voltei a vida?”, sua voz parece alta na clareira vazia. “Ou por que você nasceu?”, não havia nenhum veneno naquela questão, mas o peso dela te faz hesitar.

“Você me odeia?”, sua voz soa nasalada, fraca, mas clara.

Kikyou suspira e desce da árvore, encostando-se a ela. Além de ser mais velha, também era mais alta, você repara. A postura da mulher relaxa, as luzes das almas refletindo no rosto pálido, criando uma sombra conforme se mexia. Kikyou parecia mentalmente desgastada.

“Não”, admite, e você solta a respiração que inconscientemente tinha prendido. “Não posso te odiar”, diz olhando para a lua. “Mas ciúmes estão certamente envolvidos…”

“Por quê?”, a pergunta soou ansiosa, quase como se doesse não saber.

“Você sabe o por quê”, Kikyou volta a te olhar, compenetrada. “Você viu”, quando sua expressão hesita, ela esclarece: “Eu não posso te odiar porque você é o que eu desejei para mim mesma”, o timbre da angústia é evidente e você pode senti-la em si. _A sua, a dela_. “Mas te invejo exatamente pelo mesmo motivo”.

Seus olhos se enchem com lágrimas e você cerra suas pálpebras, não ousando deixá-las cair. Agora que prestava atenção, estava cada vez mais sintonizada com Kikyou. Sentiu-se perdida, e a pergunta voltou a sua mente. _Meus ou seus?_

“Você não merecia. Você devia ter podido viver”, e você soa menos emotiva do que sente-se. Por um instante, Kikyou considerou-a. Depois, deu de ombros.

“De que isso importa?”, você sente um nó na garganta.

“Você viu minhas memórias. Você pode vir atrás do Naraku. Com a gente”, isso faz com que a velha dê uma alta risada sarcástica.

“Realmente quer que eu esteja perto do Inuyasha, menina?”

“Eu não me importo”, você responde encolhendo os ombros, o que faz Kikyou te analisar com olhos críticos. “Você não deveria mais ficar sozinha”.

“Eu não preciso da sua pena”, devolveu friamente.

“Não é pena”, você replica, não mais se importando em conter a emoção. “É só… Eu. E eu posso te sentir. Eu me importo com você e isso não é algo sobre nossa alma”, ao olhar surpreso da sacerdotisa, você complementa: “Não _só_ sobre isso. Talvez foi o que nos trouxe até aqui, mas não é só por compartilharmos isso. Me importo com você como outro ser humano”, seu tom foi quase implorativo ao passo que seus olhos tinham o mesmo sentimento.

“Por quê?”, Kikyou parecia nitidamente curiosa — e desconfortável. Hesitante. “Eu não fiz nada de bom para você”, e acrescentou: “Nem para ele”.

“Mesmo eu não entendo bem, mas… Eu me importo. Ele também. E não é algo que eu possa ignorar. Temos isso, você sabe”, Kikyou ainda parecia incerta. “Eu quero… te ajudar”. As palavras te pareceram estranhas à princípio, mas você não podia ignorar sua _necessidade_ de ajudar.

“Você não pode me ajudar”, a mais velha soa angustiada e isso também te revira por dentro. _Meus ou seus?_

“Ninguém pode”, um olhar de fragilidade rompe sua falsa pose. Você quer agir, então você o faz; avança, e na ponta dos pés, abraça-a. Sua pele é fria — morta.

“Eu não vou deixar você sozinha, entendeu?”, e algo — sua alma — dentro de você ressoa como se concordasse; como se subitamente se completasse. “Você pode confiar em mim”.

Kikyou não se move. Era estranho, talvez, ser confortada por si mesma. _Não_ , você corrige. “Não somos a mesma pessoa. Você pode sentir isso, também, certo? Eu estou aqui por você”, o corpo da sacerdotisa estremeceu. “Não é justo…”.

“Por que está chorando?”, a pergunta ecoa em sua orelha e você não tem certeza se ela parece desconfortável ou preocupada. Talvez os dois.

“Porque eu quero que você se sinta bem”.

Kikyou finalmente responde ao seu abraço com um aperto trêmulo no tecido das costas do seu uniforme escolar. Você é quente, muito quente, e você desejou que isso fosse o suficiente para as duas. Ela respira fundo, como se quisesse o calor e o cheiro de vida que você tem; você não sabia se ela era capaz de chorar, mas os soluços secos que ouvia indicavam tamanha dor. Estranha concha animada, incapaz de viver, incapaz de morrer.

O coração dela não mais bate, mas você sabe que este é o momento mais vivo que podem sentir. Não é como um encontro de amantes — é o encontro de duas pessoas com uma só alma.

Você deseja não mais se separar dela e você sabe que não vai. Você não pode. _Meus os seus?_

Nossos.

➹

“Eu não acho que eu consiga ficar perto dele”, ela admitiu, submergindo os pés descalços na água do rio. ”Não depois de tudo.”

“Por quê?”, você pergunta enquanto se deita na grama fresca, feliz por não mais se incomodar por causa de alguma rivalidade amorosa — as coisas eram maiores que isso. “Você sabe que não foi culpa dele”.

“Sim, mas…”. Kikyou se senta na beirada, de costas para você. “É difícil desassociá-lo do que aconteceu. É a imagem dele que está em minha mente quando penso  naquele que me matou. E mesmo que não tenha sido ele, eu _morri_ pensando que era”.

“Você se culpa”, não era uma pergunta.

A sacerdotisa fica em silêncio por tanto tempo que você pensa que a conversa se encerrou ali. Era estranho, ainda. Desde o primeiro, um encontro após o outro voltava a ocorrer, embora não houvesse nenhuma promessa de acontecerem. Uma memória que capturava sua atenção ou uma sensação de chamado aqui e ali; embora fosse tão conveniente que sempre estivessem aos arredores, as palavras “ _eu te senti por perto”_ cada vez mais usadas como justificativa ou como uma simples desculpa para poderem conversar. Para afastar a solidão.

“Sim”, disse. “Eu me odiei tanto”, seu tom era angustiado. “O pânico de ter sido traída… E então agora, descobrir que tudo não passou de uma farsa”, a ironia amarga que agora era tão recorrente desta Kikyou aparece em sua voz novamente. “Como eu poderia não me culpar?”.

“Mas isso não é justo”, você é firme, levantando-se de sua posição e Kikyou se vira para te encarar. “Você não pode se culpar porque _não é_ sua culpa. Naraku os manipulou e seu maior prazer é fazê-los pensar que isso é responsabilidade de vocês”, essa era mais uma daquelas vezes em que você simplesmente não conseguia segurar sua indignação diante daquilo que te parecia errado. E Kikyou se mostraria surpresa por causa de quem você é — por causa de como você é. “Você não pode mudar o passado. Talvez se tivesse feito diferente, as coisas seriam diferentes, mas o que tem de bom em pensar no poderia ter acontecido? Isso não importa. Você, vocês dois agiram com base naquilo que uma vida toda ensinou para vocês. _Eu vi isso_. E não é justo você continuar se prendendo dessa forma”.

A mulher parecia estar sem palavras. Você a encarava intensamente e sua determinação era mais uma das coisas que Kikyou admirava em você — não que você soubesse disso.

Por fim, a sacerdotisa lhe exibe um sorriso. Não aquele de canto, quando acha graça em suas confusões ou que lhe dá quando pensa que você não está olhando, mas um real sorriso. Grande, gentil — caloroso. Ela parecia ser tão jovem quanto realmente era.

“Obrigada, Kagome”, você sorri largamente e descobre o quanto isso significa para você. Porém, Kikyou complementa, fazendo graça: “Você é mais inteligente do que parece”, e não esconde o sorriso sacana.

Você abre a boca em indignação e pensa em reclamar, mas isso se apaga pela realidade da ideia de _Kikyou fazendo piadas._ Você muda de ideia e retorna o sorriso. “Mamãe sempre disse que eu sou uma garota boa demais”.

“Oh, é?” Ela diz, arqueando uma sobrancelha, o sorriso ainda mantido nos lábios. “Eu acho que você é uma mulher boa demais agora”. E volta-se para o lago novamente. “Você cresceu, Kagome”.

Não seria errado dizer que seu peito se inflou de orgulho pelo reconhecimento, mas você riu sem graça e corou. Aproximou-se da borda e sentou-se junto da outra.

“Então, você vai falar com ele?”, você pergunta.

“Eventualmente”, ela suspira.

Você decide mudar de assunto.

“Tem falado com Kaede?”, Kikyou te olha de esguelha.

“Eu falei com ela uma vez”, disse.

Você franze as sobrancelhas. “Por que não fica com ela?”

“Não seria uma estadia agradável. Kaede não acha que eu deva ficar nesse mundo por muito mais tempo”, você encolhe os ombros e pensa em como seria a sensação de não poder se sentir bem-vinda pela pessoa que mais era ligada. Sua expressão murcha e Kikyou complementa: “Ela está certa, você sabe”.

Você não tinha certeza de como responder. No fundo, você sabia que ela realmente estava.

“Mesmo assim, você deveria ir vê-la”, você replica.

“Kaede não precisa mais de mim”, aponta. “Ela teve que crescer sozinha. Ela sofreu muito por minha causa. Já  basta”.

“É claro que ela precisa. Ela é a sua irmã! Você fez de tudo para que ela vivesse bem. Não diga que ela não precisa, porque ela sempre vai, Kikyou”.

“Mas ela sempre irá pensar que não é aqui que eu deveria estar”, replicou calmamente. “Não tem porquê fazer as coisas mais difíceis”.

Você suspira e sabe que ela não vai mudar de ideia. No fundo, Kikyou podia ser um pouco cabeça dura em suas decisões. _Efeitos de uma vida sendo a responsável_ , você imagina. De repente, você tem uma ideia.

“Ei”, você inicia. “Quer conhecer minha família?”

➹

Você se pergunta como não havia pensado nisso antes. Só você e Inuyasha haviam sido capazes de atravessar o poço, todavia, Kikyou era, teoricamente, _você_. Valia a pena arriscar.

“Relembre-me o porquê de estarmos fazendo isso novamente”, diz Kikyou, encarando  o fundo escuro do poço come-ossos.

“Porque você vai gostar de conhecê-los. E de conhecer o futuro. Ou vai dizer que você não tem curiosidade?”, você soa animada.

“Você sabe que eu já vi tudo nas suas memórias, certo?”

Você bufa.

“Deixa de ser estraga prazeres”, você segura uma das mãos geladas da mulher, colocando uma das pernas no poço. “Vamos”, e seu olhar é confiante.

Kikyou encolhe os ombros, mas deixa que você a leve. As duas pulam dentro do poço e o costumeiro frio na barriga acontece. Não foi nenhuma surpresa ver o teto coberto da construção que cercava o poço assim que pousaram 500 anos no futuro. Você a ajuda a subir e logo aparecem diante do templo Higurashi.

Certamente ver em lembranças e ao vivo eram coisas diferentes, e Kikyou analisava os arredores com certo cuidado.

“Mamãe, vovô, Souta, cheguei!”, você grita, abrindo a porta de sua casa.

“Mãe, a mana voltou!”, o berro de Souta seguidos dos passos apressados do menino na escada surgem quase que imediatamente.

“Mana, o cara de cachorro…”, Souta começa a perguntar, mas congela ao ver a outra mulher ao lado de sua irmã. Ele aponta o dedo acusadoramente para Kagome e em seguida para Kikyou. “Duas manas? Ah, não! Mãe, a mana tem um clone!” O garoto grita novamente, correndo para a cozinha, atrás da mãe. “Mãe, por que eu não tenho um clone?”

Você queria correr atrás de Souta e puxar as bochechas daquele menino. Mesmo aqui, quando _ela_ era a cópia, as comparações eram desconfortáveis. Porém, Kikyou somente arqueou uma sobrancelha, te encarando de esguelha.

“Souta, do que você está falando?”, perguntava a senhora Higurashi, chegando à entrada da casa. Logo, a mulher mais velha congela por um instante, encarando a recém-chegada, tão semelhante à sua própria filha.

“Viu, eu falei!”, dizia o garoto, agarrado à saia da mãe.

“Souta, fica quieto!”, você mandou.

“Ora…”, a senhora Higurashi enfim moveu-se, sorrindo gentilmente como costumeiramente. “Quem é a nossa convidada, Kagome? Entrem, por favor”.

“Eu sou Kikyou”, adiantou-se a garota, curvando-se respeitosamente. “Desculpe-me por aparecer de surpresa”.

Não era estranho que a mulher tenha encantado-se com as boas maneiras da sacerdotisa.

“Ora, ora, não precisa disso. Entre, entre. Farei um chá”, dizia, sempre em sua maneira calmante.

➹

Encarando-as suspeitosamente, Souta ficava ao lado de Buyo, atrás da mesa de chá, vendo as diferenças entre sua mana e a visitante surgirem.

“Kagome, por que vocês são tão parecidas?” Perguntou o garoto, enquanto sua mãe servia estranhos biscoitos para Kikyou, que os analisava com um olhar curioso.

“Youkai!”, gritou seu avô, rompendo a porta e começando a espalhar sal pela sala.

“Para com isso, vovô!”

A senhora Higurashi ria e Kikyou recordava-se do quanto as pessoas mais velhas podem ser exageradas.

“Senhor”, pronunciou-se a mulher. “Não sou youkai. Sou uma sacerdotisa do passado”, esclareceu. “Kagome é minha reencarnação”.

A sala tornou-se repentinamente silenciosa enquanto a família processava a informação. De repente, vovô Higurashi explode em lágrimas.

“Eu sabia que minha neta foi importante! Tão bela, tão educada! Sacerdotisa! Tão responsável, eu sabia!”

Sua expressão de irritação era palpável. _Você é idiota?_ Queria perguntar. Sua família sempre foi meio louca e seu avô era particularmente exagerado.

“Vovô!”, você começa a reclamar.

“Kagome, você tem que começar a cuidar mais do templo e honrar seus antepassados!”, o homem aponta repentinamente.

“ _Ehh?!_ ”

“Isso mesmo, mocinha!”

Você repara de esguelha que Kikyou tinha um sorriso de canto. Ela estava gostando. Você abre a boca para falar, quando Souta a corta: “Então eu tenho duas manas mesmo!” Isso distrai ambas, enquanto o garoto continua: “O que você sabe fazer de legal? A Kagome só sabe ser chata”.

“O que disse?”, você ameaça e seu irmão corre para esconder-se atrás de Kikyou, mostrando a língua.

A sacerdotisa dá um meio sorriso e responde: “Bem… Eu posso atirar com o arco em qualquer coisa”, o garoto arregala os olhos.

“Bem de longe?”

“Bem de longe”, confirma.

“Tipo uma maçã na árvore?”

“Algo assim”.

“Legal”, disse o menino. “Me ensina?”

Kikyou se surpreende, mas concorda docemente. “Claro.”

Você repentinamente se lembra de como Kikyou agia com Kaede e a interação dela com seu irmão te faz sentir-se melhor.

“Souta, não perturbe a visita”, disse a senhora Higurashi. “Agora, Kagome é sua reencarnação?”

“Sim, senhora”, concordou. “Temos a mesma alma”.

Sua mãe parece considerar por alguns segundos, até que sorri amorosamente.  

“Então devo agradecer”, e surpreendentemente a mulher faz uma reverência perante uma Kikyou estática.

“Mãe?”, você está tão confusa quanto.

“Devo agradecer, sim”, ela volta a posição inicial, focando-se em Kikyou. “Eu não sei quem é você, mas com certeza é parte do que minha filha é. Ela é uma garota maravilhosa e pelo o que eu sei por minhas crenças, isso é devido à você também. Eu não poderia lhe agradecer mais. Você é uma boa pessoa, pois me presenteou com a minha garota”.

Kikyou enrijeceu. Não sabia sequer o que dizer — e o mesmo podia ser dito de você,  mas que apesar da surpresa, sentiu uma onda de orgulho por sua mãe.

“Então Souta tem razão”, sua mãe sorriu. “Assim como você é tão irmã dele quanto Kagome, também é minha filha”, e sem pedir permissão, trouxe Kikyou para um abraço maternal, dando palmadinhas gentis em suas costas..

Você quase podia ver os pensamentos girando na mente da sacerdotisa. A ideia de uma mãe, sepultada tantos anos atrás ressurgindo repentinamente em sua vida-pós-morte. Ela se deixou levar pela fragilidade. A necessidade de ser _protegida_ , de ter uma mãe, de ter uma _família_. Kikyou retornou o abraço, os soluços de dor e gratidão surgindo perante àquela mulher tão gentil. _Obrigada, obrigada._

“Yey!”, concordou Souta, se juntando ao abraço, ao qual você prontamente também seguiu.

“Eu também! Minha netinha!”, o homem tende a se aproximar, quando você o interrompe.

“Você não!”, e você usa sua famosa expressão irritada _espanta-avô._

“Por quê?!”, chorou o idoso, em seu drama manhoso.

Os miados de Buyo pedindo atenção seguem o falatório, acrescentando mais barulho àquela família calorosa. A repentina risada de Kikyou atrai sua atenção; independente dos olhos vermelhos, era a expressão genuinamente mais feliz que você já a tinha visto fazer — e isso te aqueceu o coração. Aquela mulher precisava de uma família.

E isso era algo que nenhum romance a poderia dar.

➹

Mas é claro que Inuyasha desconfiava. Talvez por suas teimosias o mesmo não tivesse crédito o suficiente, mas ele era mais esperto do que isso — principalmente no que se referia a Kikyou. Foi por isso que quando você apareceu juntamente à ela, apoiando-a no que talvez seria a conversa mais difícil a ser tida, ele não parecia tão surpreso, embora ligeiramente confuso e decepcionado.

Você o lançou um olhar significativo que não durou mais de dois segundos e um breve curvar de lábios que não poderia ser chamado de sorriso. _Desculpe_. Para Inuyasha, você havia repentinamente pulado na vida dele, embora _arrastada_ seja a palavra mais ideal em sua mente. Muitas vezes você já se sentiu como uma intrusa, ainda mais naquele relacionamento, mas a partir do momento em que se envolveu, você não podia voltar atrás. Você se importava demais, mesmo que isto te ferisse.

“Precisamos conversar”, disse Kikyou.

Inuyasha concordou com um suave movimento de cabeça, e seu olhar era conflituoso, indo e voltando de uma mulher a outra. Você tomou aquilo como sua deixa para sair — eles tinham que resolver aquilo, sozinhos. Você deu um último olhar de encorajamento a outra sacerdotisa e se afastou, levando consigo o calor de sua própria vida.

E ansiou que, daquela vez, tivesse uma noite sem sonhos.

➹

“Como se sente?”, você pergunta.

“Provavelmente melhor do que já me senti em um bom tempo”, foi a resposta que recebera.

Kikyou tinha essa aura suave ao seu redor, como se finalmente tivesse que parar de estar no papel de Atlas e sustentar os céus em seus ombros. Você sorri com o pensamento e respira fundo com alívio — porém, ainda havia este olhar contemplativo no rosto da outra; como quando finalmente se chega ao final de uma jornada, quando se sente ao mesmo tempo triste e feliz. Uma doce nostalgia, acompanhada de uma estranha satisfação perante à completude de algo precioso...

“Inuyasha parece meio confuso”, você aponta.

“Ele vai ficar bem”, é a simples resposta que obtém.

“E você vai?”, a indagação preocupada a faz dar um pequeno sorriso que, de repente, faz a parecer exausta.

“Já basta. É o suficiente”, e sua voz era suave, baixa e gentil como a de uma irmã mais velha ao consolar a mais nova. Você sente um nó na garganta e a realização por trás daquelas palavras te atinge repentinamente.

Era hora de se despedir.

➹

“Kaede”.

“Irmã?”

Você oferece um aceno como cumprimento, mas nada mais faz. Um arrepio percorre o corpo da sacerdotisa anciã e a urgência toma conta de sua expressão. Mesmo que agora seu corpo fosse muito mais velho, Kaede sempre seria a irmãzinha; e ela sabia exatamente o que aquele olhar em sua irmã mais velha significava — _afinal,_ _ela não estava sempre olhando para você, Kikyou?_

“Preciso da sua ajuda”.

Uma lágrima escorre pelo olho descoberto de Kaede, e você pôde ver claramente aquelas emoções: tristeza, alívio, compreensão e preocupação. Mais uma vez, despediria-se de sua querida protetora, guardiã e mentora, a qual admirava e, sobretudo, amava.

“O que quiser, minha irmã”.

➹

Você pensa no quanto isso é adequado.

Quando Inuyasha, agindo tão diferentemente do que você estava acostumada a ver, pediu sua opinião, você não pôde deixar de imaginar o porquê.

Mas você tinha essa capacidade de saber o que ele estava sentindo e o que ele queria transmitir. Essa conexão que tantas vezes te impelia para o lado dele, essa compreensão que você sempre mostrava para tentar entendê-lo.

Mesmo sabendo o que viria a seguir, ele queria mostrar o quanto a outra sacerdotisa estava — e permaneceria — viva. Você concorda com a sugestão e sente-se aquecida por ele, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, pois sabia o quanto aquilo significava.

Haveria, sinceramente, lugar melhor do que um campo de flores de Kikyou¹?

Expandindo-se sobre a terra, o próprio símbolo da vida, chacoalhando-se pela suave brisa, representava aquela mulher de mesmo nome; florescendo, sua vívida essência, tão bela e suave, chamando a atenção de quem olhar.

A sacerdotisa, inicialmente surpresa, mantém uma expressão serena enquanto acaricia suas companheiras de nome com seus dedos perfeitamente esculpidos ao andar em direção ao centro do campo, juntamente ao hanyou de cabelos prateados. Kaede, acompanhada de Miroku, permanece distante, se preparando para a cerimônia.

Você se sente incerta, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro ansiosamente. Deveria ficar e ajudar a anciã? Deveria ir? Mas não era seu lugar, era? Porém Kikyou ainda sente seus conflitos, — você não saberia dizer se era por sua conexão ou simplesmente sua expressão — e quando ela olha te olha e te estende a mão, suas pernas parecem se mover quase que sozinhas.

Ao sentar ao lado de Inuyasha, as mangas de seu uniforme roçam no manto vermelho e você sente um nervosismo na barriga. _Seria mais fácil se você também não parecesse tão desconfortável_ , você pensa enquanto não sabe se isso é calmante por estarem na mesma situação ou se é pior por ele estar desconfortável por sua causa.

À sua frente, Kikyou tem um olhar estranho e seus lábios parecem tremer levemente. Ao sentir o familiar burburinho no fundo do peito, você percebe que ela está achando _graça_ e está tentando conter o sorriso. Suas bochechas ficam vermelhas com indignação e finalmente a outra sacerdotisa sucumbe, dando uma leve risada e você descobre que não consegue ficar brava com ela por muito tempo. Instantaneamente, você relaxa e sente Inuyasha igualmente relaxar ao seu lado.

“Irmã”, o chamado faz com que os três encarem a anciã, “Está na hora”.

Kaede encontra-se alinhada ao monge, cerca de dois metros e meio os dividindo, ambos sentados tipicamente, preparados. Kikyou acena ligeiramente com a cabeça, respirando fundo.

“Obrigada, Kaede”, e sua voz está carregada de carinho. São suas últimas palavras a sua, sempre, pequena irmã.

Desta vez, a mulher luta contra suas lágrimas, e juntamente a Miroku, começam a orar as palavras sagradas que enviaram Kikyou ao seu descanso. A atmosfera fica subitamente mais quente e os youkais carregadores de almas aparecem, agitados.

Você sente um aperto gelado em sua mão esquerda e vê Kikyou lhe segurando, todavia, esta olha para Inuyasha, o qual também havia sua mão, só que a direita, envolta pelos dedos da sacerdotisa.

“Você me fez conhecer o amor”, começou a dizer, “você sempre voltou por mim”.

“Eu sempre quis te proteger, Kikyou”, seu tom era angustiado, porém firme.

“Eu sei”, um pequeno sorriso veio ao rosto da mulher, “mas naquele dia, não tínhamos o que era necessário”.

Ela te dá um leve aperto em suas mãos entrelaçadas e se volta para você.

“E você me ajudou a compreender a mim mesma”, a sacerdotisa dá uma pausa, como que incerta por um instante, “você me deu uma família”. O nó em sua garganta, que agora parecia tão frequente em sua vida, voltou a aparecer e seus olhos arderam com as lágrimas que ameaçavam escorrer.

“Mas é claro”, é o que você arranja um jeito de dizer, “como eu poderia não querer o bem estar de uma amiga tão importante?” A sua sinceridade é tão crua que até mesmo te choca, mas você não se arrepende nem por um instante.

Conectadas de maneiras inexplicáveis, _você vive em mim e eu vivo em você._

Surpresa e então carinho passam pelo rosto de Kikyou, que absolutamente lhe fascina com tamanha afeição dirigida a você. Seu peito possui um misto de sensações — ansiedade, afeição, felicidade, ternura.

“Nada me faz mais feliz”, ela lhe diz, “que saber que viverei com você, Kagome”.

Você fica sem ar quando a realização te atinge com um engasgo e subitamente o espaço ao seu redor ilumina-se em branco, enquanto que os sussurros da anciã e do monge prosseguem incessantemente. Ela entendia, tão claramente quanto você mesma, que tudo era muito mais do que simplesmente reencarnações. Era fazer parte de tudo o que já foram, tudo o que são e tudo o que serão, neste maravilhoso mistério entre _Eras_ e a própria _vida_.

Trazendo a mão dela até seu rosto, você se curva, como que rezando, e finalmente chora, segurando-a com ambas suas mãos firmemente. Alheia ao par de olhos dourados e preocupados em sua direção, você está totalmente presa por esse apreço que queria transmitir. Toda a dor de nunca se sentir suficiente, de se sentir uma intrusa e até mesmo indigna, simplesmente deslizava por seus ombros. Respirar era mais fácil.

“Inuyasha”, ela chamou-o, detendo-se por um instante para encarar amorosamente aqueles lindos olhos que eram como o próprio sol, “Kagome”, então chamou, te obrigando a olhá-la, “Tenham uma vida longa”.

_Sejam felizes._

Kikyou une suas mãos — a sua e a dele — e lhes dá um último aperto, enquanto que sua figura começa a brilhar, tornando-se translúcida. Tornando-se quente.

“Proteja-a”, pediu, permitindo-se encarar o rosto do homem que amava por uma última vez, enquanto seu corpo finalmente desfazia-se em um clarão de luz.

Aquela alma tão grande circundou-os, aquecendo-os; tudo o que ela era por dentro, toda a sua essência e todo o calor de sua vida rodeava-os. Você sentiu a si mesma estremecer em sincronia, as metades tão próximas como jamais estiveram desde que se separaram a tanto tempo atrás. A sensação era intensa; das flores no chão, ao ar à sua volta e dentro de você, percorrendo por seus próprios ossos, tudo era _Kikyou_.

Deslizando pelo espaço a sua volta, os carregadores de almas guiam-a para o céu estrelado, levando-a para longe. O chamado dentro de você finalmente é sanado e, por um instante, você se sente estranha. Um aperto gentil em sua mão traz sua atenção para o hanyou ao seu lado, que te encara com firmeza.

_Eu estou aqui._

Mas aquele calor permaneceu dentro de você.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Flores de Kikyou¹: Também conhecidas como Platycodon. Vocês podem dar uma pesquisada no google pra ver essa lindeza. XD


End file.
